Wind
Wind (or also known as Air) is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Wind is one of the basic element that a magi can be born with. Wind Magic is an aerokinetic ability to control air. Unlike other Element, this element can be found everywhere. And due to the gaseous property, this element is almost invisible. Properties Wind can be considered as the most adaptable element, or even the strongest. Possessing many unique properties that other elements doesn't have. 1. Invisibility Due to the lack of physical property, Wind Magic is almost invisible depending on the environment. Air currents can be seen if there are other particles (eg. dust, sand etc) are caught in the air current. Otherwise, this element is invisible. 2. Adaptability Unlike the way most element adapts by changing their own state, Wind Magic adapts by changing the air currents of their surrounding. Having control over the air currents, Wind magic can easily redirect or deflect attacks. And with this property, there are many ways of practical use for Wind Magic to increase their potential. 3. Ripple Effect Wind Magic also has their own unique property where this element can create 'domino' or 'ripple' effect (the continuing and spreading results of an event or action), as it can easily affect surrounding air with their own air current thus creating bigger wind phenomenon in process. This also means that Wind Magic can affect the weather in process, although requiring some conditions to make it happen. 4. Element Domination Wind Magic can also indirectly 'control' other element. By applying the basic redirection of attacks, Wind magic can usually redirect another element's attack, like fire projectiles and the likes. By creating air currents, it is possible for an adept Wind Magi to take 'control' over other element. In extreme cases, Wind Magi can do feats that other element Magi expertise at, or even stronger than the actual elemental magi can do. For example : *While they can't create their own steam, Wind Magi can create air currents around steam to easily take control of the element from a Water Magi.[src] *Wind Magi can also create a whirlwind over a body of water or sand, lifting the water/sand into the vortex to create waterspout/sandstorm. Characteristics *Invisible (unless other substances and impurities are caught in the flow). *Has no physical properties but can physically affect other object. *Can be found anywhere in big number. *Heavily affects the environment. *Can 'control' other element. Relation to other Elements *Fire and Wind mutually affects each other, if the wind is weaker than the fire, fire can get bigger, but if the wind is stronger, fire will be neutralized. *Water and Wind somewhat supports each other, and can increase each others' destructive capabilities depending on the application. *Earth is direct opposite of Wind, having strong physical durability and massive weight, making it hard to be affected by Wind. *Lightning is weak against Wind due to air being a natural insulator. *Wood is neutral to Wind, but Wind can easily affect Wood element because of its natural destructive effect toward plants. *Metal is similar to Earth, having similar physical durability and weight, making it hard to be affected by Wind element. But Metal is a lot sturdier than Earth, making it affected even less by Wind. Trivia *Wind Magic is based of airbending of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra. **Unlike Airbending, Wind Magic has no relation to Spirits nor Spiritual Projection. Gallery ModPro.gif ModAsa.gif References Category:Elemental Magic Category:Magic Category:Terms